


Sapphic Serpent Hands

by TwentySomethingTurd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentySomethingTurd/pseuds/TwentySomethingTurd
Summary: When Southside High's theater program gets cut Toni is forced to try out for the program at Riverdale Preparatory.





	Sapphic Serpent Hands

Toni stealthily made her way up and over the spiked black metal fence surrounding Thistlehouse. Keeping low to the ground, like a snake in the grass if you will, as she crept to where she hoped Cheryl’s window was. She gathers up a few small pebbles and takes aim at the window with the blood red curtains illuminated from the inside.  _ When did real life get so much like the play? _

* * *

 

**Six Months Earlier**

“Mr. Richardson, you can’t be serious!” Toni exclaimed as she opened her theater teacher’s office door without so much as a single knock. The older teacher looked up from his planner that he was writing in. Undisturbed, he places his glasses atop of his head.

“Have a seat, Antoinette.” Mr. Richardson was one of the few people Toni allowed to call her by her full name without issue. The pink-haired girl does as suggested. She slaps the notice that was posted on the locked door of the auditorium onto his desk. 

“Is this really true?” She asked quieter, hoping it was nothing more than a fluke. The theater teacher lets out a defeated sigh. 

“Yes, it is true. It was a last minute decision by the school board. It was between wood-shop/welding and theater. You and I both know which one is going to help more students here.” Toni knows that W/W helps a lot of kids, including some of her fellow Serpents, from the Southside get out. She can admit that. But theater was  _ her  _ out. She says that much to Mr. Richardson. 

“I know. Which is why a made a few phone calls and it turns out there are going to be auditions being held at another school in the area. The theater teacher there pulled some strings and made it so you and the others could audition for their modern rendition of _Romeo and Juliet_.  You know what they say about one door opening when another closes. This is _your_ _door_ , Toni. Walk through and let yourself shine.” Toni smiled at her teacher in appreciation. Mr. Richardson was the closest thing to a father figure that Toni ever had. 

“Okay.” She agreed. “Where are the auditions being held?” Mr. Richardson lets the girl’s question sit for a few moments. Toni’s eyebrows come together in suspicion.

“That’s the thing - It’s at Riverdale Preparatory.” The balding man puts his hand on his desk and waits, staring at his student as what he just said registers. Her face goes from neutral to shock and settling in disgust.

“What? No! Riverdale Prep?! You’ve got to have officially lost all of your marbles if you think I’m going to succumb to going into enemy terf, put myself out there, just to be laughed at and not given the part, no matter how good I am, just because I come from the Southside. No way. Fuck that.” Toni pushed herself up and she made her way hastily out the door. 

Later that day, Toni was lounging at the Serpent’s lunch table, the first to get there. She was cutting an apple with her pocket knife, munching on the pieces when Sweetpea came behind her and plucked the current piece out of her hand eating it himself. Rolling her eyes, she cuts herself another piece. 

“Get your own apple, thanks.” Toni mumbled in between chewing.

“Now why would I do that when your tastes so much better?” Sweetpea answered sarcastically, plucking another piece out of his friend’s hand. Next thing the taller guy knows is there is pressure being applied to his upper left thigh particularly close to a certain part of his body that he’d really hate to injure and there is a knife being held approximately a hair’s width away from his jugular. 

“Because  you want to keep _both_ of your heads attached to your body, don’t you?” Toni growled at the taller Serpent.

“Okay, SP, what’d you do to make Toni threaten your life this time?” Jughead asked in a normal tone as is if it was a daily occurrence. 

“Nothing. She must be on her period or something.” He grouchily mumbled, quickly walking away from the table to the food line when he sees Toni stop chewing her apple and point her knife at him. When she sees a small amount of fear show for a split second across his face she smiles. 

“What’s wrong, Toni?” Jughead asked his friend when it was just them at the table. 

“I’m on my period, didn’t you hear Sweetpea?” Toni glares in the other Serpent’s direction.

“No, really. What’s up? You normally go at least 4 hours in between threatening one of the guys.” Jughead commented with a small smirk on his face to let his counterpart know he was only joking. Toni just rolls her eyes, sighing in defeat. 

“Principal Deniah cut the theater program.” Jughead’s face falls. He knows how passionate Toni was about theater. It matched his own passion for writing. 

“I’m really sorry, Toni.” Toni could tell her friend was being sincere. She sighed again and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Oh, but there’s another school holding auditions within the week though!” Toni fakes an excited smile. Jughead can tell.

“Oh?” He questioned. 

“Yeah!” Toni keeps with her faux happiness. “And it’s being held at my  _ favorite  _ place.” She drops her act. “Riverdale Prep.” 

“What about Riverdale Prep? They starting shit again? Do we need to knock some heads in?” Fangs asked when he plopped down next to Jughead and across from Toni. The female Serpent just shakes her head silently. Jughead watches his friend.

“I think you should go. Try out. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“I could be humiliated beyond belief. Plus, it’s not like I measure up to any prep trained with daddy’s money singer anyway.”

“No, you’re better than any prep that RP has anyday. You’re voice is natural and genuinely good.” Jughead speaks up before Toni could continue with reasons why she shouldn’t even try. “Plus, you won’t be there alone, right? Aren’t the other theater people going to take the opportunity and go too? When is it anyway? I’m sure we could talk a few of the guys to go too, for backup and support.” Fangs and Sweetpea nodded, agreeing with Jughead. 

Toni was a little shocked, though she supposed shouldn’t be. No Serpent stand alone. It was one of if not the best decision she ever made to join the Serpent family. She doesn’t like to refer to their group as a gang. Though she’s not stupid to think that they weren’t. But to her they weren’t her gang, they were her family. She’d do anything for any of them no matter how much they annoyed her sometimes. 

“I.. don’t know. I left Richardson’s office as soon as he mentioned Riverdale Preparatory.” Toni admitted, now feeling stupid. 

“Well, I think you should go back after school and find out when they’re being held and we can all take a field trip to Riverdale Prep.” Jughead suggested to his friend. 

* * *

 

After school Toni went to Mr. Richardson’s office choosing to knock this time. After the third soft rap on the door the teacher answered. 

“Oh, Miss. Topaz.” Mr. Richardson exclaimed in quiet surprise. “What a surprise.” Toni looked to the side, sheepishly. 

“Yeah. Sorry about that, Mr. R. I was wondering if I could have the audition schedule after all?” The theater smiled at his pupil. 

“Of course. I’ll do you one better.” The elder gentleman turned in his desk chair, opening the top drawer in his desk and takes out a stack of papers held together by a pin. He hands the stack and schedule over to Toni. 

“Script and schedule.” Toni takes them with a grateful smile. “Now you get to choose what role you want to go for, but if you ask me, I think you’d be perfect for the role of Ramona. She’s one of the major roles. I think you can do it, Antoinette.” A big smile spreads across the Serpent’s lips. 

“Thank you, Mr. Richardson!” Toni turned on her heel rushes out to her bike. She’s going to have a lot of reading ahead of her. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t look forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just started Riverdale (well about a week ago) and I'm already on episode two of season three. I'm pretty much obsessed with Choni. Thought I'd give them a try. I'm a bit rusty in my writing, so I appreciate corrective criticism. :) Let me know what you think! 
> 
> \- Paige (tumblr: la-locaconfudida)


End file.
